


Even lights can fade away

by Revenge_bullets



Category: FrankxGerard, MCR - Fandom, mychemicalromance
Genre: FrankIero, Frankxgerard - Freeform, Frerard, GerardWay, M/M, MCR, Suicide Attempt, mychemicalromance - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-12-01 21:57:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11495562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Revenge_bullets/pseuds/Revenge_bullets
Summary: "Never let them take the light behind your eyes" Gerard says"But even light fade can away" frank says





	Even lights can fade away

He looked in the mirror, he almost passed out. He looked down and all he saw was blood. While collapsing on the floor and hearing footsteps coming closer, he remembered what it was for the best. 

Frank sat up very quickly, unaware of his surroundings. He was in a white and blue gown and in a neatly organized room with a big tv. He looked around and saw monitors attached to him. Then he sat back and realized this time he wasn't dreaming. He thought it would work but this is the second time he ended up in the hospital. The first time he tried overdosing, apparently store bought pain medicine isn't strong at all. This time it was more dangerous, slicing the wrist. He looked down and saw bandages going from his elbows to his wrist on both arms. 

The doctor came in and greeted himself. He gave frank papers about a therapy class and told frank he had to stay at the hospital for suicide watch, it would only last for 48 hours. He didn't want to but he needed a plan not to stay. When the doctor turned away frank got up and legit walked out. He was still in his weird gown but he grabbed a bag that had his clothes. He hurried and left the building so they didn't see him. By time he was down the street the hospital just noticed he was gone. 

Frank goes into a gas station and goes to the bathroom. He looks at his arms but he didn't take the bandages off, he would later. He changes back into his black skinny jeans with a Misfits shirt and a leather jacket. He just left the gown in the bathroom, sounds kinda rude because the workers would have to throw it away but there was no trash cans in a men's bathroom. 

Frank walked home and was scared to even go in. Right when he puts his hands on the doorknob every memory comes back. 

Frank picked the beer bottle up and threw it against the wall. He goes to the bathroom and looks on the mirror. He grabs the blade and just stares at it. He took a deep breath and slit his left arm open. Blood started gushing out and his hands were shaking so hard. He puts the blade in his left hand and slices his right arm. More blood gushes out. He just watched for about 10 minutes, shaking so hard and breathing fast. This is the most pain he has ever felt. He looks in the mirror, collapsed on the floor. He heard someone coming but he didn't know who. 

Frank opens the door and wanted to die, again. He thought about what the doctor said and pulled out the papers from his pocket. Maybe he should get some help. It was a group therapy, has about 10 people who go. The meetings are every Thursday night and it was Wednesday already. 

Frank grabs some old towels and some bags. He goes to the bathroom just to see blood smeared on the sink and onto the floor. He gets the towels wet and scrubs all the blood off the floor. He puts the towels in bags and throws them all away. After that frank was getting tired, although he needs a shower and probably should eat he goes to bed anyways. The last thought on his mind was who saved him.

Frank woke up and grabbed his left arm. It was hurting him really bad. He slowly gets out of bed to take some pain pills. He never liked taking them, especially after his first attempt of suicide. He got some clothes and laid them on his bed. He went into the bathroom and tuned the shower on. He found the blade he used, but instead of getting any bad ideas he flushed it down the toilet. He starts to undress but stays in his boxers. He looks down at his bandages and decided to take them off, he will rap them back up with clean ones after he showers. He had to get 86 stitches all together. His arm was really red and bruised. There was dry blood all around the wound. He gets a wash cloth and cleans around the stitches. He finished getting undressed and takes about a 10 min shower. He gets dressed and decides to watch some tv until the meeting at 4. 

It was finally time for the meeting so he heads to the hospital. He goes into the small clinic part and says he's there for the therapy group. The women hands him a paper and she leads him to a room. There was about 5 other people in there, it was only 4:45 so others would show up. He takes a seat and fills the papers out. 

He thought the questions were dumb. One was "has any family members had a near drowning?" He didn't understand what that had to do with anything, just because someone doesn't know how to swim doesn't mean shit about his heath. 

He looks up and a guy walks through the door, he had black shaggy hair and a black button up shirt with a red tie. Frank thought he looked cool and all because most of the others here looked like they really needed in a crazy house. 

Another guy shows up, nicely dressed but frank thought he looked like a business man. Ah that's it he's the guy who gets paid for telling people that life is more than a box of chocolates. Frank looks around the room and everyone seems pretty okay. A girl named Piper sat beside frank, she had a shaved head but you could see some blonde hair. 

Frank gave his papers to the business man. He mumbled thanks as frank went back to his seat. The guy started talking and frank already regretted coming here. The business mans name is Matt.

"So Frank, your the newest person here. Why don't you introduce yourself.." 

frank kinda just looked around and he could see the guy with the red tie starring at him.   
"Uh I'm Frank, there's not much to know really..." he said nervously.

Piper looked at Frank and said "now hunny were all family here, there has to be son you could tell us" she had a really high pitched voice that kinda annoyed Frank. 

Matt looks at frank and says "how about you tell us simple stuff, like what made you decide to come to therapy?" 

"Uh well my doctor suggested I should come..." frank said 

The guy Matt was really interested apparently. He replied with "did something happen? Do you think you should be here?"

Frank really wanted to look at the guy and say 'bitch that's not your business' but then again it sorta is if he wants to get better. 

"I tried to kill myself... somehow I ended up in the hospital though and now I'm here. I didn't exactly want to come here at first but Im going to try to get better." Frank stuttered out. 

Everyone got quiet and Frank just looked around. The man in the red tie just looked at frank, not like he was sorry for him. More of like he knows how it feels. 

They went around the circle saying small stuff about themselves. Piper was kinda looney, she said her dog is really her dead husband who reincarnated. Other than that everyone was 'okay'.

Frank soon realized it was the guy with red ties turn. His name turned out to be Gerard. He was a recovering alcoholic and some other sad shit. He talked about comic books and some pretty rad stuff. Frank wanted to know more about the guy. 

Frank looked up at the clock, still had about 20 minutes left. They started talking about what they wanna do it future, sounded like boring shit mostly. Frank didn't realize but his arms were itching really bad from the bandages he put on. He wanted to take off his jacket because he was hot but he was nervous they would stare at him. He just rubs through his jacket. 

"Frank you okay over there?" Matt asked 

Frank wanted to say again 'bitch it's not your business' but he tried staying calm. 

"Yeah.. um.. just yeah I'm cool" frank said 

Matt nodded and started conversations with Frank. They talked about music and stuff. Frank said he used to be in a band, he was also a little weird. He talked about how he had dreads and he looked a little different than what he did now. Frank thought about it and he realized he lost a lot of weight since then. Also his head was shaved on the sides now, it's blonde and dark brown. 

The meeting was now over and frank was just about to leave clinic when Gerard stopped him. He seemed really nice in Franks opinion. 

"Hey, um listen do you want to hang out. Ugh I thought you seemed really cool and stuff" Gerard said nervously 

"Yeah um sure. Wait when though" frank said 

Gerard kinda just looked at frank like he was thinking really hard. He finally said "how about tomorrow with me and my brother" 

Frank just nodded and the agreed on meeting up at Franks place. Frank was kinda nervous though because the only people he hung out with was the people he was in a band with, there still kinda a band but they stopped making music for a while.

Frank got home and decided to clean, like a lot. There was beer bottles everywhere. About 10 were shattered on the ground, frank is kind of a mess right now. He cleaned all those up and put them in a dumpster put behind his house. The house smelled like his cat and beer. He runs to a gas station down the street and buys air freshener, also another pack of beer. He figured he would drink as much tonight before Gerard showed up. He can't drink around him since he's a recovering alcoholic. 

Frank wondered if he was an alcoholic, he did drink a lot and get drunk a lot. After thinking about it he was already feeling drunk. He gets up and pours out every last beer bottle he had, which was like 2. He packs the bottles and box outside and goes back in and spray the whole house down with air freshener. Smelled like his moms house, he hasn't talked to her Since he was a teenager. 

He ends up passing out on the couch. He woke up like 4 times getting sick, but other than that he was good.


End file.
